


Sex by Chance

by hunkisamazing



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Comedy, Everything is on purpose, M/M, Parody, Smut, bad grammar, don't hate me, i was bored, joking, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunkisamazing/pseuds/hunkisamazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot in which Armin is an Omega and Eren is an Alpha. Basically they have buttsecks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex by Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after reading a bunch of Alpha and Omega stuff. I thought a lot of the stuff was funny so I decided to write this lol. Please remember that this is a joke and that if I actually wrote this to be taken seriously I would burn it and me. I also gave this a cheesy title that was a bit funny also?? Idk don't look at me.  
> Enjoy?? lol

mi name is armin  
i am an omeguh  
i’ve had meh sites on  
this alphuh  
his name is eren  
i likes him  
____________________

mi name is eruhn  
jk its eren  
im an alphuh and  
i like this omeguh  
namd armin  
he cute i gess  
____________________

im in heat rn and i saw  
eren a few minits ago  
shud i go for it???  
they do in teh fenfics  
this isnt diffrent right?  
except this is trash pfft  
____________________

i saw armin and ran bc  
his scent wuz killin meh  
little did he know, i wuz  
in rut. if he found out wud he  
let me do heem?  
let’s find out  
____________________

oh shit i saw eren  
he starin at me like  
r00d lol stahp  
i know im in mah heat  
but i cant halp myself  
im gon get it 2nite  
____________________

i aproached him pushd  
him aginst the wall  
we startd to kis with  
our tungs fiting  
for dominins  
bc ye i likd it  
____________________

i didnt think eren  
wud be so dominant  
but i guess its wut to  
expect from heem  
he movd his mouth and  
startd to bite me ow lmao  
____________________

“armin” i sed. i wanted  
to make sure this wuz ok  
with him  
after sayin yes i threw him on  
da bed nd put 2 fingers inside  
his slick was on meh yummy  
_____________________

“nng!” i moned, this fucker  
had his fingrs inside meh so  
fast. i ground on dem as more  
noisez came out mah mouth  
i needed more bc im so greedy.  
“gimme ur cock m8 lol” i sed  
______________________

i didnt wanna w8 anymore so  
i stuck it in him quickly  
it wuz so tight nd warm i didnt  
wanna stop it.  
“fuck rmin, so damn tight” i found  
myslf sayin.  
_______________________

i wuz so close to meh climax  
i begd him to go faster nd  
harder and he sed yes to me  
“im so close eruhn pls”  
his hand wrapd around meh length  
nd began to pump  
________________________

i pumpd with the same speed  
as meh thrusts. his hole was so  
fekin gud. with a few more raggd  
thrusts i came inside. he folowd  
soon after me. my knot had me  
conected to heem so we were stuck  
_______________________

that was sum gud shit.  
“eren” i said caushsly  
“yeh rmin?”  
“wil u be my m8?”  
i wuz nervous he wud say no  
“lol shur mehn”  
_______________________

**Author's Note:**

> So that was that lol now I'm going to write something that's actually good to get this out of my head.


End file.
